Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪 士郎) là một trong những nhân vật chính trong Inazuma Eleven game và anime. Cậu ấy là hậu vệ, tiền đạo và là đội trưởng của Hakuren. Cậu ấy cũng gia nhập tạm thời vào Raimon trong mùa 2, và từng là tiền đạo và hậu vệ của Inazuma Japan. Trong GO, anh ấy là huấn luyện viên của Hakuren (GO). Bối cảnh Fubuki từng chơi với em trai song sinh của mình, Fubuki Atsuya, trong đội Junior. Người anh trai sẽ cướp banh, trong khi người em trai sẽ ghi điểm. Họ từng là một kết hợp phòng thủ-tấn công tuyệt vời. Một ngày, trong khi gia đình họ đang lái xe về từ một trận đấu họ thắng, đã có một trận tuyết lỡ. Mạng sống của Fubuki được cứu vì cậu ấy được đẩy ra khỏi xe kịp lúc, nhưng Atsuya và cha mẹ cậu ấy đã qua đời. Vì tai nạn đó mà Fubuki sợ những âm thanh tựa như tuyết lỡ (như tuyết rơi xuống cây hay những tiếng Bang lớn). Từ đó, tính cách của Atsuya được hồi sinh lại trong Fubuki. Ngoại hình Fubuki thường được thấy với khăn quàng màu xám ở bên phía phải mà có chứa tính cách của Atsuya, và từng của Atsuya. Mày mắt của cậu ấy có màu xanh dương-xám và cậu ấy có tóc ngắn, màu xám và nhọn lên. Trong trận đấu với Genesis, tính cách anh trai cậu ấy mất dần đi khi cậu ấy lấy chiếc khăn quàng khỏi, và Shirou và Atsuya được kết hợp lại với nhau. Cậu ấy sau đó hiểu được rằng ý ba cậu ấy về "hãy kết hợp chúng với nhau trong một cơ thể". Trong những tập tiếp theo sau đó, Atsuya không xuất hiện nữa. Khi anh ấy "trở thành" Atsuya, đôi mắt cậu ấy rực cam, tóc cậu ấy dựng lên và thường phải chấp nhận rủi ro. Nơi nào cậu ấy đi cùng Raimon, lúc nào cũng có những cô gái muốn nói chuyện và đi chơi cùng với Fubuki, vì anh ấy đẹp trai không thể chối, cậu ấy thường dùng ngoại hình của mình để lấy thông tin trong mùa 2. Một ví dụ là khi đội ghé đến Manyuuji Junior High trong tập 35. In GO, his hair gets spiked up a little bit more. He now wears a blue jacket with a white hoodie and two yellow lines on the left shoulder that looks like the captains mark, and a white shirt with a green mark on his shirt, green pants and brown shoes. Tính cách Fubuki is a very timid person and is very sweet and nice to others. He used to be a defender. He can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both. He's very shy at the start of season 2 and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality inside it. When Atsuya is in control, his hair lifts a bit, his eyes glow bright orange and he grins, looking quite sinister. Atsuya plays fairly aggressively. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for himself. When both of them combine his hair style changes, and lifts a bit, but not as much as when Atsuya takes over. As Atsuya, he's a little sadistic and menacing, but becomes a powerful striker. Later, the two personalities merge together to become stronger and learn a new shoot. Fubuki is also shown to be good with girls as he often charms them into revealing information for the benefit of the team. However, he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls, as seen in Episode 050. Cốt truyện Mùa 2 When Raimon first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold and by seeing that, Endou let him inside the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging bear that shook the entire bus by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. Later, he introduces himself to be Fubuki Shirou, the striker whom the Raimon team was looking for, shocking everyone by the fact that the striker was with them during the ride until he got off. He joins the Raimon Eleven in Episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy 's Gemini Storm. He then shows his fear of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when he's on the offensive on the soccer field. He also had a time when he was baldly injured due to his brother Atsuya who wanted to play all time on the field. He wanted to become a perfect Soccer player and b elieved that he could only do so if he "became" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). With Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect only if he played alongside his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his twin brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger as well. His brother taught him a lesson that he should also work with his team mates besides Atsuya. Mùa 3 ]]Later Fubuki becomes a member of Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan for the Football Frontier International three months after the Aliea Academy Arc. Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in the match against Fire Dragon and is taken off the team with Midorikawa . He eventually returns to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. After his return, he saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa, telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. After that, he continues to get stronger, and scoring many goals to the team. After many difficult matches, Inazuma Japan finally make it to the finals of the FFI . When the finals is just a few days away, after seeing the Raimon soccer club and others back in Japan supporting them, he asks Kidou and Hiroto to perform a new hissatsu with him, for the match against Little Gigant. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI, everyone went back to their own school. Fubuki went back to Hakuren to graduate to high school. His graduation took a week before Raimon's, so then Endou invited Fubuki and everyone else who joined Raimon in the season 2 and season 1 to have a match. Raimon was divided into to two parts, New Raimon and Old Raimon. Fubuki played in the New Raimon team. Cốt truyện (GO) Anh ấy được sắp đặt để xuất hiện ở Episode 025 (GO) với tư cách là huấn luyện viên của Hakuren (GO). Phim Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the movie he joins Raimon to help fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He will appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Mối quan hệ *Fubuki Atsuya (Em trai song sinh, đã mất) Ngoại hình trong Game Kỹ năng *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard ' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Thunder Beast' *'SH The Hurricane' *'SH Big Bang ' *'SH Freeze Shot '(Game, Atsuya form) *'SH Northern Impact' (Game, Atsuya form) *'OF Aurora Dribble' (Game) *'OF Dog Run' (Game, Atsuya form) *'OF Shippuu Dash' (Game, Atsuya form) *'DF Ice Ground' *'DF Snow Angel' *'DF Coil Turn' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Double Cyclone' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Frozen Steal' (Game, Shirou form) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game, Shirou form) Thông tin thêm *Fubuki (吹雪) nghĩa là bão, hay bão tuyết, trong khi Shirou (士郎) khi nói, nghĩa là màu trắng (白). *Fubuki has three forms in the game: Shirou (DF), Atsuya (FW), and Fubuki (merged) (FW). The merged Fubuki is also good as a defender (as seen in the anime). *He used to be frightened by any sound resembling an avalanche, explosion, bang e.t.c (basically anything loud). *Cậu ấy có bài hát nhân vật tên là "Ice Road". *Như Kidou và Endou, anh ấy trở thành huân luyện viên của trường cũ của mình. *Fubuki shares the same seiyuu with Light Yagami from Death Note, Kida Masaomi from Durarara!!, Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host club and Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight. Coincidentally his seiyuu has voiced characters who are also 'a lady's man' or characters who attempt to be one. *Anh ấy xuất hiện lại trong Inazuma Eleven GO trong Episode 025. *Dựa vào một website Nhật chính thức, ngày sinh nhật chính thức của Fubuki là vào ngày 24 Tháng Hai. Cậu ấy được sinh vào ngày 14 Tháng Hai 1997. Thể_loại:Sơ khai Thể_loại:Raimon Thể_loại:Inazuma Nhật Bản Thể_loại:Tiền đạo Thể_loại:Hậu vệ Thể_loại:Hakuren Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật Phần 2 Thể_loại:Nhân vật Phần 3 Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gió